In the original application we had a more broad-based Administrative Core, which was needed to help establish policies and procedures for administering the grant. However, since the Partnership has matured and many of the necessary policies and procedures are in place, we have decided to restructure the Administrative Core to include the four co-PIs, Drs Ahles and Gany (MSKCC) and Drs Hubbard and Trevisan (CCNY), Training Core Pis (Dr. Hricak, with Dr. Hubbard), and PCORE Pis, Drs. Brown and Leng (MSKCC), and Drs. Floyd and Sheffer (CCNY). The Administrative Core staff, from both CCNY and MSKCC, have worked together for the past four and a half years, and are a well-integrated team. The U54 Administrative Core will continue to coordinate all Partnership activities and to ensure that the Partnership continues to function effectively. The Administrative Core will continue to meet on a monthly basis, and as needed, to discuss implementation of the Partnership's activities, to plan for upcoming events, and to troubleshoot problems that arise. During the past four and a half years, the Partnership has developed a strong administrative team that has effectively managed all the Partnership's activities.